List of locations in Swellview
This is a list of locations (shops, residencies, schools, etc.) within the city limits of Swellview. Landmarks and historic places of Swellview are also on this list. Locations Back Out Steak House A steakhouse mentioned by Ray in Secret Beef, which is seemingly not as popular as Montego's. Beta Maximus A now closed movie store that sold the now defunct video cassettes local to Swellview. Jeff was hiding here. Big Putts A mini golf course that is nearly defaced by the Wall Dogs. Club 11 A club where you have to be 11 years old or older to enter. Club Soda A club where you have to be 13 years or older to get in. Downtown Brown A cafe that appears in both Henry Danger (Meet Cute Crush) , and The Adventures Of Kid Danger (Yoohoo Tube). Dunlop House Residence of Jasper Dunlop. Fred Lobster Piper is on a Fred Lobster commercial, mentioned in Space Invaders, Part 1 and Part 2 and The Rock Box Dump. Fred Lobster appears in Car Trek. Frittle Factory Appears in The Trouble With Frittles Gabby Birch's House Appears in A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs. Glass From The Past A store that sells glass bottles. Glass Tech Industries Hart House The Hart House is where Henry Hart and his family live. It appears in a majority of the show's episodes and the most common area of the house shown is the living room. Hey Jean! A clothing store that sells skinny jeans. Holy Donuts Inside-Out Burger A hamburger restaurant. Jandy River A river in Swellview. Jeff's Apartment Jeff lives in a sloppy apartment where he kidnapped Jasper as Kid Danger and Monica and even kept the stolen fish from Sushi Dushi after locking the employees in the restaurant's freezer. Junk N' Stuff A place that sells unusual trinkets and objects. It secretly holds the Man Cave. Lake Swellview Lake Swellview is a very large lake located in the woods of Swellview. A secret underwater lair was built in the depths of the lake but it is unknown when. Lil' Biker Shop (Dr. Minyak's second lair) After escaping prison, Minyak found refuge in Lil' Biker Shop and took the owner hostage and changing it into his makeshift lair with Nurse Cohort. After his defeat, however, it reverted back to a biker shop. Montego's An expensive steakhouse where reservations are required. Mount Swellview Mount Swellview is where Henry Hart and Oliver Pook went fishing as Henry promised to spend the weekend with him up in the snowy mountain. It is also seen in The Trouble With Frittles. Mouth Candy Nacho Ball Nakatomi Tower *A tall tower with unknown businesses. New Jandy Bridge Old Maple Grill (abandoned; Van Del's former base of operations) Omar's Pizza Omar's Pizza was mentioned by Henry when Ray asked where Dr. Minyak could be hiding in Danger & Thunder. Page House * Residence of Charlotte Page. Pet Me *A pet store in Swellview. Dirk held some hostages (including Captain Man) in the building until Jasper stopped him. Playground Appears in Hour of Power and is mentioned in Meet Cute Crush. Rigby's Warehouse (Dr. Minyak's former base of operations) Rub Me Do Saint Bernard's Hospital Schneider's Bakery *A bakery that Ray and Drex would go to when they were younger. Schwoz's Dormitory Young Schwoz's dorm in Back to the Danger: Part 1 and Part 2 Sotto Voce Specs in the City An optical store with very good reviews. Sushi Dushi A sushi restaurant. Swell Foods Swell Foods is briefly shown on the Man Cave computer screen to the left in Danger & Thunder. Swellview Airport Swellview Bank Gwen mentioned how she wanted to rob the bank in Love Muffin Swellview Cemetery Swellview City Hall Swellview Clock Tower (Time Jerker's former base of operations) The clock tower served as the Time Jerker's lair, and perhaps his getaway locale before Captain Man and Kid Danger tracked him down. Swellview Elementary School Swellview J.A.M. Class Swellview Junior High Swellview Library Swellview Mall Swellview Medical Plaza Swellview Mine Shaft The source of the gas leak came from the mine shaft, and Captain Man was briefly trapped down here after he fixed the issue. Swellview Monoplex Swellview Museum of Stools & Jewels Swellview Park Established 1896, Swellview Park is a park located in Swellview. It is also where Fod Fest was in Back to the Danger: Part 1. Swellview Police Station Swellview Prison A prison where the most notorious criminals of Swellview are detained. Dr. Minyak and Drex have escaped from this prison. Swellview Storage (Dr. Minyak's third lair) *Another one of Minyak's hideouts, formerly a storage facility where residents could rent storage areas. Swellview Tech University Swellview Turnpike Yotally Togurt Former Locations Jandy Bridge Category:Lists